Into the Dark
by beyondthisillusion2
Summary: It was said that Force users were nothing more than myths used to frighten young children into behaving. Rey Kenobi thought nothing of the stories, too concerned with her newly inherited estate from her grandfather. Unbeknownst to her, the stories were true. Even worse, she managed to catch the eye of the Emperor. Based on Clare B. Dunkle's "The Hollow Kingdom".
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is also posted on Ao3 though I figured I'd post it here as well. For those that haven't read Dunkle's YA novel I highly suggest it! This fic will not be updated as consistently as "Uneasy" as it'll be secondary to the other fic, but I'm still rather excited about where this will take us.

I deliberated between using the Regency Period in which the book is set versus trying to adapt it to fit space but, apparently I'm too much of historical AU trash to do that.

Follow me on tumblr: beyond (dash) this(dash) illusion. tumblr .com

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney, "The Hollow Kingdom" to Clare B. Dunkle.

Once there existed great users of strange magic. These wielders could shift and shape the 'Force' to their will. Some sought to use their mystical abilities for good and the protection of those that could not defend themselves. Others chose to seek personal gain and power at the expense of others. Factions formed through the centuries: Jedi and Sith. Jedi embraced the Light while suppressing negative emotions and attachments. The Sith basked in the Dark, letting hate and anger rule their every move.

Years of war reduced the population of Force users to a fraction of their once proud numbers. With their population weakened, civilians banded together to eradicate the Force users for good in retribution for the wars their kind had wrought upon humanity.

Those that remained hid their abilities to survive. Some retreated to secret dwellings while others chose to live among the general population. Force users that entered the world of 'muns', civilians, shirked their abilities in favor of normality. Those that lived in secrecy openly practiced their gifts in an effort to keep their dying culture aloft. Sith and Jedi were forced to work together for survival, creating the Gray.

Five hundred years passed and the Force users became nothing more than myths and legends.

Or so it was thought.

"Padmé , are you sure you don't want Darred to walk you home? It's getting dark and I want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine, Sola, really. If I cut through the field I'll halve the time it takes to get home," Padmé insisted as she twitched up the hood of her cloak. The young woman was nothing if not determined. Just entering her twenties, Padmé Naberrie was a force to be reckoned with. She was involved in many societies in town centered on bettering the lives of the people of Naboo. Her latest project involved petitioning the government for female suffrage, much to the chagrin of some of her elderly neighbors. "I'll tell mother that the new baby is doing well. As soon as her catarrh subsides she'll be here to see her newest granddaughter."

The elder sister couldn't help but smile at the idea of her mother meeting her latest little one. Unable to attend the birth due to sickness, Jobal sent Padmé in her stead to help her daughter through her second labor. After a week at her sister's side Padmé was preparing to return home.

"I just worry-" Sola began only to be cut off by a head shake from her sister.

"What could happen? I'll run across one of the Gray?" Padmé asked, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

Sola made a noise of derision as she followed her sister into the front yard of the modest farmhouse she and her husband owned. "Old Breha used to frighten us terribly, remember? I'm more than certain she believed every word of her tales," she recalled, tucking her shawl a bit tighter around her shoulders.

"The Gray are nothing more than myths," Padmé reminded her with a roll of her eyes.

"Those girls-"

"-ran away and disgraced their families," Padmé interrupted her sister's comment. Over the years a handful of neighboring young women disappeared, most likely having run off with lovers or deserted their families. Blaming the Gray was used as something of an euphemism. "Old Breha loved sherry even more than she loved her stories," she said with a chuckle. "I'm sure alcohol aided her in making her tales even more frightening to us as children." The widow in town often regaled children of the myth of the Gray and their antics. It was said that the leader of the Gray, their emperor, encouraged his subjects to take human girls to wife to diversify their dwindling population. It was nothing more than a story to frighten girls into staying indoors at night and not gallivanting at the tavern to protect their virtue. At least, that was what Padmé figured.

Sola laughed nervously with her sister, supposing she had a point. She enfolded her sister into her arms before letting her go. "Thank you for all your help, Padmé. I'll return the favor when it's your turn, I promise."

Padmé chuckled at the assurance. "I'll hold you to it," she teased as she turned down the path leading to the road. Sola waited at the door to the farmhouse till she could no longer spot her sister in the dimming light.

It was the last time anyone saw Padmé Naberrie.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'll continue updating this as I'm further ahead on Ao3, and then they'll be updated at the same time. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Lucasfilms and Disney own Star Wars. Clare B. Dunkle owns "The Hollow Kingdom".

The carriage jolted as it rolled over a particularly deep crevice in the dirt road, nearly sending her sprawling into the elderly man's lap. Rey Kenobi gripped onto the window ledge to avoid such an embarrassing display. The white haired man sitting across from her on the carriage's other plush lined seat seemed nonplussed by the bumpy terrain they were traversing.

"The roads in the South aren't nearly as even as the roads in Theed," the man explained as they hit yet another hole. "Though even those aren't spectacular in certain areas, as I'm sure you're well aware."

The nineteen year old gave a nod in response to the comment, unsure of what to say in response. She was still wary about the old adventurer who'd turned up on her employer's doorstep one day and declared her the missing granddaughter of his closest friend. After years of believing herself to be someone of no importance she found it difficult to wrap her head around the fact that she was an heiress.

Oh, if only the other maids could see her now!

Gone were her drab clothing of brown calico and yellowed linen; in their place were silks, satins, and fine muslins. The sudden change in her life was enough to make her head spin, even after two weeks of knowing the truth. Years of being simply _Rey_ hadn't kept her from hoping that her family would come back to her. She remembered only faintly her mother holding her close and shielding her from the rain, or her father's bright smile.

What she could remember far more clearly was the ever present stink that emanated from Unkar Plutt and the leers he would deliver from cold eyes set in a pudgy face. Rey repressed a shiver at the memory of her former employer, knowing well enough that she would never have to see the sorry excuse for a man ever again. She was a lady of means now, having inherited an estate, wealth, and surname.

Hazel eyes swiveled from Lor to the carriage window as curiosity outweighed her desire to stay focused on keeping upright in her seat. She'd lived in Theed for as long as she could remember and wasn't sure how she would adapt to the quiet town of Moenia. Though her education was lacking, she did know that Naboo was a rather substantially sized country consisting of various cities and counties. Moenia was located in the southern portion of the country in the Paitnnu Wetlands, at least a three day ride from the capital of Theed. To the east of the town lay swampland while to the west ran a vein of the Solleu River; the waterway Theed had been established along.

The closer they traveled to Moenia the more she observed a smoky quality to the air. "The fog looks dense, does it not?" she voiced to her traveling companion after nearly a quarter of an hour of silence. She was certain that if she was to step out of the carriage she would be hard pressed to see more than a handful of yards in front of her.

"I'm sure you're accustomed to it from the Solleu?" Lor questioned, earning an unladylike shrug from Rey. "It may be more pronounced here, due to the river and swamplands nearby. I assure you Moenia is quite liveable; your family has lived at Stewjon for generations."

Rey perked up with inquisitiveness at the mention of her inherited estate. She used to share a cramped room in Plutt's inn, paying him nearly as much as he gave her in wages for a roof over her head and meager meals. All three maidservants lived in the same room above the kitchen until Meera married the shoemaker's son three streets over, leaving Rey and Farra to share the lodging. Having an estate- an expansive home with sprawling lands- would make her feel like a pebble in sand. Had it not been for Lor and his generosity in loaning her funds, Rey would be showing up to her ancestral home with a rucksack filled with stained clothing and the few worn books that she owned. The two trunks of new clothing and belongings strapped to the back of the carriage would barely fill any of the rooms of her new home, from what she gleamed of Lor's telling of Stewjon.

The carriage turned off the main road, skirting the town of Moenia to steer down an offshoot path. Rey lost track of time, so engrossed in staring at the foliage outside of the carriage window, and was somewhat startled as a result of the carriage rolling to a stop. She felt her cheeks flush at her stupidity though the elderly man did not comment on her reaction.

The carriage door was opened for them both by the footman who'd been riding in the front of the carriage with the driver. Rey nimbly took his offered hand thought she felt she needed no assistance in alighting from the carriage. It was the proper thing to do; she'd seen wealthy ladies in the city act in such a way.

The sight of the towering building, partially obscured by fog, took her breath away. Two floors of stone and more glittering windows than she could count met her amazed expression. She realized only too late that not only was she staring, but the staff of the manor had trotted outside to be presented to her. While fighting an intensified blush Rey allowed Lor to take her arm and lead her along the double rows of staff.

The impeccably clad household servants standing alongside the slightly shabbier dressed outdoor servants kept their heads bowed as she passed by. Rey felt as if she was walking in a dream rather than reality for she'd been one of their rank for nearly all her life. A hysterical laugh bubbled up her throat at the absurdity of it all. She successfully stifled it, with considerable effort, to not appear to her new staff as if she was losing her mind.

To be fair, maybe she was after all that had happened in such a short while.

Lor paused before a man and woman standing at the base of the steps leading up to the door. The pair couldn't have been a more mismatched duo if they'd tried. The aged woman seemed to be just under five feet tall. White hair was pulled back sharply into a stiff bun at the nape of her neck, giving her a sense of austerity. The heavy chatelaine clipped to her hips made Rey realize that the woman must be her housekeeper. By default it could be assumed that the man beside the housekeeper was the estate's butler. Where the woman was short, the man was irrationally tall. Rey was taller than the average woman yet the man seemed to tower over her. His shoulders were broad and strong looking, even though he was as aged as the woman beside him.

"Welcome, Miss. Kenobi," the woman spoke, bowing her head slightly in deference. Despite her elderly appearance she moved down the few steps with ease. She dipped in a slight curtsey to the young woman. "My name is Mrs. Kanata. I've been the late Mr. Kenobi's housekeeper for the past forty years."

Rey nodded her head in understanding as she was unsure exactly what the proper protocol was for greeting one's housekeeper. She pondered how obviously out of place she must seem to the staff who'd served her grandfather.

"And this is my husband, Mr. Kanata," the housekeeper introduced the impossibly tall man at her side. He bowed at the waist and spoke a garbled greeting.

Rey's eyes widened considerably as she recognized the gruff accent. "You're from Kashyyyk, aren't you?" she inquired excitedly. A group of merchants from the far off country frequented Plutt's inn whenever they were in Theed on business. She picked up some of their language, always having had a knack for learning new dialects. Eager to put her skills to the test, she uttered a brief phrase of greeting.

The man's face seemed to light up as bright as a candle at hearing his mother tongue being spoken. He responded in kind, bowing once more in respect. A whisper behind her back reminded her that she was before strangers and that, apparently, proper protocol didn't allow for such familiarity. Her cheeks flooded scarlet as the whispering pair of servants was hushed by a strict look from .

"Your room has been prepared for you, Mr. San Tekka," the housekeeper said, continuing as if no breach of etiquette had occurred. She gave a curt nod to one of the men who stepped forward to take the man's bag from the coach. He requested the elderly man follow him into the house.

Rey watched the adventurer leave while trying not to feel anxious. She didn't know him very well, yet she knew him far better than any of those standing about her. "I'll show you to your room so that you may rest from the road, Miss. Kenobi," Mrs. Kanta added. "When you've rested I'll tour you around your new home." The motherly smile that lifted the woman's withered face helped alleviate some of the tension in Rey's shoulders.

The brunette followed Mrs. Kanta into the house while a group of uniformed men took her trunks up the stairs. Gaping like a fish proved difficult not to do as Rey took in her surroundings while she was led by the housekeeper. Everything from the velvet curtains to the polished floors screamed of wealth. As of yet she'd refrained from asking Lor exactly how much money she was left by her grandfather, being his only descendant. Her estimated figure rose dramatically as she was further awed during the brief walk to her bedroom.

"We can make adjustments in decor once you've settled in," Mrs. Kanta said as she unlocked the door to the room with a key from her chatelaine. "And of course I'll have a set of keys made for you as soon as possible."

Stepping inside the bedroom Rey was struck with the realization that it was hers. A whole room, only for herself. The room she'd shared at Plutt's could fit at least three times over within her new room. An expansive bed sat at the far end of the room near an empty fireplace. Polished furniture, arranged around the chamber, gave them room substance though it looked far from crowded.

Mrs. Kanata's tutting broke Rey from her perusal of the room. "I'll have an appointment set for you with the seamstress in town," she said, looking upon the array of clothing with disapprovement. "This is hardly enough." The five dresses, three nightgowns, shifts, gloves, cloak, underclothes, and additional pair of shoes were by far the most clothing Rey ever owned. She merely blinked in the wake of Mrs. Kanata's disappointment, unsure of what to say.

She wondered when she would stop feeling incredibly out of place.

Her mind was uneasy that evening and refused to allow her a moment of rest. Ensconced in her new bed-piled high with embroidered pillows and heavy blankets- Rey found it impossible to be comfortable. Her lumpy mattress at Plutt's was the least comfortable surface she'd ever slept on but it was all she'd known for years. The luxuriousness of her feather bed was nearly painful.

Tired of rolling from side to side, Rey rose from the offending bed. Barefoot, she padded across the room to her bedroom door. She winced as she slowly pried it open, fearing it would make such a noise that the servants on the floor above would hear. Thankfully no noise was made and thus no one was the wiser. Rey crossed her arms before her chest as she walked down the hall, past a row of paintings of Kenobi ancestors. She paused for a moment to look over them while feeling their frozen eyes on her. Would they disapprove, knowing that she was now heir to their vast estate and fortune? Her; a maid and orphan? Fighting a shiver she continued onto the kitchen in the hopes of retrieving a cup of water to help her sleep.

She nearly was turned around twice by her confusion over the layout of the house before recalling where the location to the kitchen was. Rey had done her best to commit the location of the various rooms Mrs. Kanata showed her before supper to memory although it was proving difficult to recall in the dim lighting. Had it not been for the light of the full moon beyond the windows she would've been treading around in the dark.

Rey procured a cup from one of the cupboards after scavenging through them. Once she filled it she began the journey back to her room. On her way she halted by one of the windows lining the corridor leading to her room. From her current height she could see the forest she'd traveled through that afternoon. The expanse of green stirred a delight within her, making her itch to go explore it. Theed was a beautiful city, known for its waterfalls and palace, yet it was astonishingly cramped. Buildings nearly piled on one another in order to cram in all its citizens. Nothing like the wildness of the area surrounding Stewjon existed in Theed, especially the poor eastern portion she'd lived in.

Eyes trained on the forest line, it was impossible not to notice a flash of red off in the distance. Her eyes narrowed, squinting to get a better look. For a moment she thought it to be a flash of fire for the way the color seemed to crackle. Yet as quickly as she saw the odd light it was extinguished.

"Miss. Kenobi, is everything alright?"

Rey dropped the cup in her hand, sending the glass to the floor. Water sloshed over her bare feet while shards of glass scattered across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she hastily apologized, kneeling to gather up the pieces of shattered glass. A wrinkled hand was placed over her's as Mrs. Kanata silently urged her to cease her hurried tidying.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Miss. Kenobi. I'll take care of this and bring you pitcher of water, hmm?" the housekeeper suggested, earning an bashful nod from Rey. She didn't seem at all irate that Rey made a mess in the middle of the night that she was now obliged to take care of.

Mrs. Kanata nodded in the direction of Rey's room to encourage her to go toward it. She hurried down the hall to obey, forgetting about the mysterious light.


End file.
